Holding On
by VanessaMarie84
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Nessie tries to control her feelings toward Jacob, not knowing she's an imprint. Update Nov 3, 2009: Check out my mini-story, Secrets Under the Rug and let me know if I should keep going or leave it as a one-shot. XOXO VB
1. A Sense of Belonging

**A/N: Dear Reader, **

**Twilight has a special place in my heart and I hope I do the book justice by extending the Universe that SM has created for us. I feel too old to have read the Twilight saga and be in love with a fictional character but New Moon and Jacob Black gave me hope when I thought my world had crumbled beneath me. This is a tribute to the character and the possibility that some day I will find my own Jacob. This is my first fan fiction so please review and let me know how I'm doing! **

**-VB**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Characters and this Universe.  
Just borrowing from Stephenie Meyer.  
No copyright infringement intended.**

**Holding On**

_"We tell lies when we are afraid...  
afraid of what we don't know,  
afraid of what others will think,  
afraid of what will be found out about us."  
-Tad Williams _

**Prologue**

I have spent a majority of my life lying to everyone; it was part of our life and possibly the most essential part of it as well. It's been a constant struggle to keep everyone protected-balancing my real life with my "human" façade. We constantly shielded our human family from what we really were.  
My family is not normal, as much as everyone thinks theirs isn't either, I'd have to say my family will always trump that. I looked more like my parents' sibling before I looked to be their daughter. The similarities between us were too noticeable for us to deny being related.  
My parents' love story rivals those of great literature; from Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy, Romeo and Juliet to Noah and Allie. I could go on forever trying to find people more in love than they were but the reality of the matter is that I'm not going to. There had never been a couple like my parents, and no one will know their story because for all intensive purposes, we don't exist.  
My parents are vampires, Bella and Edward Cullen and I am Renesmee Cullen, half-human, half-vampire hybrid, one of a handful of immortals that have a living beating heart.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Sense of Belonging**

_"It's hard to explain  
Inherently it's just always been strange  
Neither here nor there  
Always somewhat out of place everywhere"  
-Mariah Carey "Outside"_

The first time we lied to my human family was the hardest. My grandfather Charlie Swan, chief of police in Forks was determined to stay in our lives. We told him we were moving so my parents could go to school, which was-true to an extent, but my accelerated growth was what was making it impossible for us to see him. Bella lied to him about where I was and I felt guilty just knowing the truth. I was less than a year old when we parted ways. Edward and Bella already felt that he knew too much and he needed to be protected. If he knew any more we would be putting him in danger of the Volturi.

The Volturi, royalty of the vampire world, and the largest unified coven I have ever met. I remember them with clear precision and utter fear. I became their target along with my family when I was only a few months old. Aro, the leader of the Volturi wanted to collect us and make us part of the Volturi guard.

There are nine Cullens, and five with extra abilities that Aro wanted. I was born with the ability to project my thoughts through touch. Edward is a mind reader and Bella, a shield to other mental abilities. My aunt Alice can see the future and her husband Jasper could control emotions around him. We are a powerful and large coven and we gathered friends to make the Volturi stop and listen. Fortunately they did not succeed in their plans to collect or destroy us. This made keeping our family's whereabouts a secret from everyone the top priority. We needed to get out of Forks to keep Bella's human family safe and hide from our kind. We fear the Volturi would change their mind and wage war on us for one reason or another. The years that followed felt like a hazy daze that I wanted to wake up from.

We moved outside of Seattle to give Charlie some peace of mind. We were close, but not close enough for him to visit us. Alice watched for Charlie's decisions and warned us if he decided to visit us. Bella never let it get that far and visited him before he could visit us. We all felt guilty for the pain we caused him after leaving Forks. We were his only family and I knew that it would be another decade before he saw me again. It was almost as hard for him to lose me as it was for him to lose Bella. To ease his pain during her visits to Forks she made excuses for mine and my father's absence, brought photos of me as 'documentation'. The photos were taken in a matter of weeks instead of months. I think she secretly hoped that the photos she left with Charlie would replace some of the photos that he had of her growing up. She visited him often before it was too noticeable for her to stop. The evident lack of aging would soon stop the visits all together. Bella enrolled in the University of Washington and took night classes while we were in Seattle to earn a diploma for Charlie.

Charlie married Sue Clearwater; Bella went to the wedding making more excuses for our absence. After she graduated her visits to Forks became fewer and far between due to the fact that we had _"moved"_ to London for Edward to continue his education to pursuit a medical career, another lie. Edward had finished with a medical degree a few times already. Soon we were only sending Charlie photos of us, and the visits stopped. My parents "aging" was done with computer image alterations, my grandmother Esme's idea, to keep Charlie from suspecting anything.

We hid from Charlie right under his nose, after leaving Seattle we moved deep in the forest surrounding the Olympic peninsula near Neah Bay. By the time we moved to Neah Bay, I was three but I looked and felt about 11. The rest of the Cullens resumed their quiet immortal lives while trying to give me the most normal childhood they could. My family taking trips to Vancouver and Portland to give me human experiences to balance the life of solitude I had been given. With no children my age I felt isolated. Looking back I guess that was the reason we stayed so close to La Push, the Quileute reservation. It was the only place for me to be _"normal"_, around the _Werewolves_-who were suppose to be our mortal enemy.

The story was explained to me the first time I went to visit the reservation since leaving Forks. We were at peace with the shape-shifters, who are not werewolves like the children of the moon, our real enemy. They control their shape-shifting and it was only a coincidence that they also took on the wolf form. My vampire grandfather Carlisle, the head of the Cullens, had made a treaty with the last Alpha wolf, Ephraim Black. Since we don't drink human blood-we're 'vegetarians' of sorts and we survive on animal blood they agreed. Keeping the treaty they had made so many years ago-they kept our secret and we kept theirs.

The treaty was strengthened and renewed by my best friend, Jacob Black, the new Alpha. The new terms were based on the fact that it was now an alliance between the Cullens and the Quiluetes. Jacob had been there for me my whole life. I'm not sure why, but he was. He had been fighting for me since the day I was born. He even protected me from my newborn vampire mother. He put his life at risk for me and tested Bella just to keep me safe.

Bella accompanied me to La Push and the trips we took three times a week made us closer. I even mustered the courage to ask her about Jacob and why he had protected me, and she explained that Jacob knew I was special and that he felt the need to protect me. I was not quite satisfied with the answer, but that was the only answer I had gotten from anyone.

At first Jacob was like my older brother, but slowly he became my best friend. He played endlessly with me willing to accommodate whatever age I was at the time. He ran back and forth between La Push and Seattle every day and finished high school early to be able to spend time with me. For reasons unknown to me I have always considered him to be mine. I only fear that one day he wouldn't be.

The speed at which I was growing became slower and I spent hours in La Push with the rest of Jake's pack being a kid. Most of the time I forgot they were older than me. Bonfires and cliff diving in the summer, baking with Emily-the other Alpha's wife and watching Jake build cars in the winter. I felt almost normal.

From Jacob's pack members, Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Dan Kaliba, Andrew Parker and Jesse Reed were around when we moved to Neah Bay. Seth Clearwater and Embry Call were in college in Nevada. They separated themselves from other Quileute teenagers but often spent time with the other pack, led by Sam Uley, made up of Jared, Brady, and Zach Nelson. I grew accustomed to the fact that the only other people I spent time with were Kim, Jared's fiancé, seven-year old Claire Young and Rachel, Jacob's sister. I had reached my full maturation at the age of seven and I stopped growing.

My feelings for Jacob were changing and Edward was not happy. Once he saw how often my thoughts lingered on Jacob he became an over protective father. I couldn't control my dreams. My mind constantly imagining Jacob that Edward would have Bella shield me when my dreams became too much for him to handle. I looked seventeen and felt even older, but my parents were not ready to let me go. Most parents got eighteen years with their children and here I was a teenager at seven. A year later we left Washington for Vancouver and I felt heart break for the first time. I was head-over-heels in love with my best friend that it was difficult for me to be away from him. I often fantasized about running back to La Push for no reason since Edward could read my mind. They would know exactly where to find me if I even managed to get out of the house.

Jacob and I spoke everyday and we visited each other often and the age gap between us seemed to get smaller and smaller. He was cautious never to cross the line and we remained best friends, but the ache in my heart never stopped. I wasn't ready to show him that I was falling in love with him; I knew the wounds his heart endured for my mother were still fresh and I was like a kid sister to him.

Being in Vancouver felt like an endless nightmare. I went to high school for the first time starting as a freshman, my parents were sophomores with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were juniors. I quickly made friends with humans and fed them lies about our family's identity and I learned to call my parents as well as my aunts and uncles by their first name. Four years I endured being away from Jacob for weeks at a time and the pain became too much for my parents to bare that we moved back closer to La Push. I thought I was faking being happy in Vancouver with them, but no one, especially Edward, was fooled and I tore the Cullen coven in half.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Characters and this Universe.  
Just borrowing from Stephenie Meyer.  
No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies**

_"But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing"_  
_- Leona Lewis "Bleeding Love"_

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper moved to London while Rosalie, Emmett, my parents and I moved outside Piedmount, Washington between Port Angeles and Forks. I studied and found hobbies to occupy my time in between seeing Jacob. Jacob's pack did not age unlike Sam, Jared and Paul who had long since stopped phasing. It had after all been over a decade since we lived in Forks. I learned to play the piano from Edward, tuned cars with Rosalie and hunted with Emmett.  
While we living in Piedmount Bella taught me how to cook human food as I tried to get use to the taste. I was 14 in human years and though I failed to understand why I was being taught, I was secretly glad that she was. I pined after Jacob and tried to keep my mind away from him while I was awake. Much to Edward's dismay my dreams were another story and Bella trying to keep the peace shielded me with her mind every night. We traveled to South America to see Nahuel, another human-vampire hybrid, and the Amazon coven, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. Edward hoped that spending time with people like me would loosen the hold Jacob Black had on me. It didn't but I tried to pretend that it had. We searched for Nahuel's sisters, the other hybrids, but found their lack of hospitality a source of tension that we felt it was best not to look for them again. We returned to Piedmount and I felt my pull toward Jacob become stronger.

It was June, six months after our trip to South America when my world suddenly started to shift beneath me. I heard Edward and Jacob arguing the morning before our family vacation in Ireland, "Just give us more time Jacob." Edward growled.

"You know I can't do that." Jacob replied in a low voice.

"We're leaving Piedmount for your own good." Edward snarled. I moved closer to the stairs to listen and the floor creaked beneath me. The sound did not go unnoticed as the voices downstairs stopped abruptly and my mother came out of the study and shut the door. She flitted to my side in seconds.

"Nessie, let's go for a run." Bella suggested trying to convince me to move away from the top of the stairs.

"But Momma," I replied touching her cheek replaying what I had heard.

"Let's give them some time to talk-we will explain everything. It will be alright." She said soothingly.

I was not a difficult person and I might have only been 14 in human years my mind and my emotions raced ahead of me. I heard Jacob faintly, "Edward, be reasonable. I know you can see it. I can't deny it much longer." his voice sounded tortured and I felt the need to comfort him. I tried to run to him but Bella held me in place.

"No." she said her voice stern and I knew I would obey-she had after all given me everything I had ever needed and wanted. It was very rare that my parents asked anything of me so I swallowed the pain it caused me to hear Jacob hurt. I touched her face and showed her an image of us running in the forest agreeing with her earlier suggestion. I wanted to get away from his pain that was now my own. "Yes, we should." She replied quietly. Edward heard our thoughts and walked into the foyer with Jacob as we walked down the stairs.

"Nessie" Jacob said trying to smile at me as widely as he could. I touched his face with my hands and showed him colors fluttering like butterflies to try and sooth him and flashed images of us cliff diving in La Push laughing as we plunged into the icy water. His face relaxed a bit with his eyes closed, but as they slowly opened looking into mine I could feel his pain.

"We'll be back." Bella said to Edward unnecessarily interrupting our exchange but looked into Jacob's eyes as if to convey a silent message. With that we ran deep into the forest swiftly darting between trees and jumping over small rivers in one bound. I followed her not exactly sure where we were going and when we would stop. We ran silently letting our thoughts wander.

Bella slowed to a stop by a small waterfall knowing the sound of the water would soothe me. Rosalie and Emmett were already in Ireland meeting up with the rest of the Cullens and Siobhan's coven for a small reunion. I pushed my jeans up to my knees and stuck them slowly into the cool water.

The water felt good against my hot skin. The strong current tickled my feet as the clear water passed through my toes. The run had relaxed me while trying to piece together what I had heard, Edward's voice in my head _'We're leaving Piedmount for your own good'_. We sat quietly that way letting the sounds of the forest consume us for a few minutes before Bella spoke gently. "I am sorry for keeping this from you Renesmee but it has to be done."

"I don't understand Momma. Why are Dad and Jacob fighting? Is the pack forcing us to leave?" I replied confused as to why Jacob would want me to leave. I hated speaking-it was as though my feelings were lost in translation. I reached for her and touched her face to show her how I felt. I thought he was my best friend. _'Why is this happening?'_ I knew tearing the Cullens apart wasn't fair and they only did it for me because I was so miserable without him, but why _now_? I was left with a sense of rejection and anger toward Jacob. What had I done to be torn from him again? _'Maybe the Quileute elders had gotten to him'_. I showed her their faces flying through them quickly.

I flashed through images of our family that I longed for feeling torn. I played an image of Alice and Jasper dancing under the moonlight with Rosalie and Emmett; then moving to an image of Carlisle in his office reading while he let me sit behind his giant mahogany desk to study. Esme trying to feed me human food as a child as I reacted to it like most human children repelled any form of vegetable and finally stopping at Charlie's face.

I knew that it was only a matter of months before I could come back to Forks to visit him. I was almost the right age and we were so close. I wanted Charlie's forgiveness and to build the relationship back and to make up for the lost time with him. By the time I was finished Bella shook with tearless sobs.

"I know you're confused Renesmee but we will explain everything soon enough. Right now, Esme needs her children. With half of them here she feels that her family is incomplete. In time everything will be revealed to you my love." She sobbed. "I miss them too, especially Charlie, It's been so long." I could see the remorse the image of Charlie left on my mother's face.

Bella loved Edward so much she was willing to leave her human life for him. Guilt written all over her perfect face, I could see that she regrets not being able to take Charlie with us. I could see that my parents needed to make Esme happy, to somehow lessen the guilt they felt for leaving Charlie. I touched my mother's face again showing her Jacob's pained expression before we left the house. _'Does Jacob not care about me anymore?' 'Does he want us to leave?'_ I asked her in my mind silently showing her what I wanted to know.

"Oh, Nessie." her voice sweetly crooned "that will never happened, Jake cares about you very much, but you have to understand that we have to go to Ireland. Don't you want to see the rest of our family?" she asked trying to pacify me.

"I do Momma, I miss them so much but I don't understand why they can't come here. It's not like Jacob won't let them." I replied my high soprano voice rang out in anger getting frustrated.

"Nessie, you know we can't have so many vampires so close to La Push. They don't want any more of the boys leading that life. Most of the older boys have already stopped phasing, letting them age normally again. Our coven is getting so large that it's unsafe for the rest of them to come back without another of the Quileute boys phasing." She coaxed knowing I knew the explanation was true. I understood the Quileute legends and knew that there is no way that our coven could return and keep a permanent residence in Forks without any more casualties and in any case the time we had spent away was not long enough for us to resume our lives in Forks.

"Mom? Are we coming back from Ireland?" I asked her slowly, already knowing the answer in my mind.

"Oh baby, I'm just not sure we can." She sobbed throwing her arms around me. Thinking of Jacob's face I began to sob uncontrollably in my mother's embrace. My body shook violently feeling my heart tear over and over again for Jacob Black. How could I possibly feel this strongly about someone who saw me as their kid sister, my best friend? Yet my heart ached for him. Knowing that soon I was to part ways with him and he would find no need to phase anymore with our coven finally moving on and I would lose him forever.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. Tell me what you think. And Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Characters and this Universe.  
Just borrowing it from Stephenie Meyer.  
No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Calm before the Storm**

_"Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try."  
-Phantom of the Opera "Think of Me"_

I let my feet slip out of the water as Bella pulled me into her arms still sobbing desperately. Then I smelled the scent of rain, pine needles and musk. He smelled like the forest. I inhaled deeply taking him into my lungs, tasting him on my lips as I breathe out. It lingered for a second letting me swim in it. Jacob. I pulled my legs from under me and stood firmly on the forest floor. I shook my head, wiping my tears, collecting myself. I touched Bella, showing her that I didn't want Edward and Jacob to know I had been so upset. "It will be alright. I promise." she replied. I struggled to pull myself together as Edward and Jacob approached. I tried to keep my thoughts as neutral as possible to keep my real feelings private from Edward. Bella sensing my discomfort as their footsteps grew closer, "Would you like me to shield your thoughts to give you some privacy?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be better. It's easier to pretend everything is alright when Daddy can't see every thought running through my head." I replied with gratitude and relief. For the first time since we entered the forest I looked around me. Summer was in full swing, it was warmer than usual and there was a gentle breeze. The grass and the moss were slightly moist and the wild flowers danced with the breeze, practically glowing with life.

"Bella! Nessie!" my father screamed in horror. He had stopped hearing us and a wave of panic hit him. Jacob and Edward emerged from the forest almost immediately as his screams reached us in the clearing, his face appeared even paler and stiffer than I thought possible.

"Oh God! Edward I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you!" Bella shrieked in return. Seeing us both safe Edward's alarmed face slowly returned to normal.

Slightly shaken he answered "It wouldn't have caught my off guard, but I was trying to give you some space so I had been blurring both of you into the background-when all of a sudden you just disappeared." Jacob in his wolf form collapsed on the ground. As the shock wore off, he slowly rose to his paws and ducked into the forest and reappearing in his human form in tan shorts.

"We are never doing that again!" Jacob screeched, "It is too unsafe for the two of you to be out here alone and unprotected!" I tore myself up from the daze I was in. I stared into his eyes and placed my hands on his face 'I'm sorry!' my mind proclaimed. "Nessie, I-" he mumbled hugging me tightly. "If anything had I-we were so worried-I-We would have never-" He concluded stammering nervously holding me close to him. I hugged him back automatically. Confused by my feelings I slowly pulled away from him only hesitating for a second not wanting to let go. Edward fully aware of my feelings for Jacob watched me.

"I want to know what's going on." I demanded. "I have kept our secret. I have lied to everyone I have ever met. What is so important that now you're keeping secrets from me?" my voice came out accusingly at my parents. I turned to Jacob, my voice shaking with a mixture of hurt and anger "Jake, I don't know what I've done to deserve this from you. Of all people I thought you-I thought we were friends." My parents and Jacob looked at each other. My eyes shifted between them looking for a sign that someone was going to answer me. A minute passed, then another, my father and Jacob clearly having a silent debate. Edward's slight movement was the only thing that gave them away. Jacob's face flashed between sadness, pain and anger a few times before Edward finally spoke.

"Nessie, we can't be here anymore. Jacob's pack has given us more time than necessary. Think about this-I know what both of you want, but think about the other wolves. Our family has caused them so much." Edward's voice was firm and I knew that he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Dad-I can't leave. Not when my human age is finally catching up with my physical appearance. Think about Charlie! I want to see him!" I protested.

"We can't put Charlie in the middle of all this again." I was surprised to hear Bella's sweet melodic voice chime. "I will not put Charlie or Sue in that kind of danger. Sue has lost enough with Harry, and now Seth and Leah hardly coming back from their wolf form. Charlie may know about werewolves, but he does not need to know about us. It will only bring our enemies to his front door." She finished her voice reaching an uncharacteristically frightening hiss. Bella's words silenced me as I turned to Jacob my eyes pleading.

"Ness, this isn't my idea. I would never make you leave, the pack is more than happy to keep phasing. The last of Sam's old pack is getting ready to stop phasing, but we're still around." Jacob explained-my head rushing with information. "Collin stopped phasing after he and Laura moved back and Brady, Lucas and Zach will be back from Florida soon. No one has followed Renee in years."I had forgotten about the other wolves. The others, who had phased at such a young age to protect me from the Volturi. They had gone to Florida to protect my human grandmother, Renee. As if the memory needed no more than a passing thought to provoke it I shuddered at the memory of the clearing.

The wolves always went in threes. Paul, Mitch and Tucker left for Florida first, Esme insisted on giving them a house for them outside Jacksonville. My family felt it was only fair since they were there to protect Renee because of us. Paul with Rachel in tow posed as Tucker and Mitch's parents. They were married two years later in La Push but continued to live in Florida. The brothers were grateful to have the chance for a semi-normal life and Rachel thrived as their mother for the next five years. Paul got his GED before leaving Washington and continued to the University of North Florida as an Urban Planner.

As soon as Tucker, the younger of the two went off to college in Florida, Collin had moved down to replace Paul and Rachel. They had wanted to move back to La Push to start a family and help Jake take care of their dad, Billy. Collin transferred to Jacksonville University from Seattle Pacific University to keep an eye on Rene and the younger wolves. Collin and Laura had met while Collin was finishing his degree and Laura, an 18 year old Seminole Indian girl studying to become an architect. Collin was only too happy to wait for her.

Seth, Embry and Jesse had offered to move down after Laura, Tucker and Mitch had graduated. We were living in Vancouver at the time and the boys wanted to try their luck with Floridian girls. Thinking about Seth, Embry and Jesse made me appreciate them even more. They always took everything in stride and I was too consumed by being away from Jacob that I had forgotten that everyone's lives were still moving forward.

Brady, Lucas and Zach were the last wolves to move down to Florida. A pang of guilt hit me as I thought of Brady. Brady had been a close friend of mine while I visited La Push all those years ago. I vaguely remembered Lucas; I knew he had gained a scholarship to UC Berkley while we were living in Neah Bay. I occasionally saw him with a younger girl named Sarah. Zach had been Seth's best friend, but never truly wanted to be part of the pack. He struggled most out of all the young wolves only volunteering to go to Florida because we were living in Piedmount. I knew that once Brady, Lucas and Zach had returned that no one was going back to Florida for Rene. It was almost over and here I was trying to hold them back. I couldn't sit back and watch more lives be halted because of me.

* * *

**A/N: I know it seems like so much information, but bear with me. A lot is going to happen soon. **

**Again Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters and this universe.  
Just borrowing it from Stephenie Meyer.  
No copyright infringement intended on anything...**

* * *

**A/N: I've had this chapter done for awhile, but FF wouldn't let me post!  
So, finally here it is...Please please review and tell me what you think!  
I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Changes**

"When you feel all alone  
and the world has  
turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
to tame your wild wild heart"  
–Savage Garden 'Crash and Burn'

"Ness?" Jacob's voice interrupted my mental monologue while trying to think of how many wolves were still phasing. There had been seventeen of them that had protected me and I couldn't even remember where they'd been all these years. "Nessie!" he said shaking me. I had been so involved in my own thoughts I had forgotten to answer him. I didn't even know if he had said more about the other wolves.

"Jake, I want to stay, but I know my family's presence is making everyone's lives so hard. I am bound here for some unknown reason to me but I understand that we have to leave." I replied regaining my voice. _'I wish you were coming with me'_ I added in my thoughts.

"Then I'll come with you." Jacob said answering my thoughts smiling at me. I jumped not realizing I had shared that with him. I instantly dropped my hand from his face unsure of how it even got there. Jacob grinned as I turned red.

"Jake, you can't do that. You're the Alpha-you've never left them." I said trying to sound casual. My fantasies of Jacob edged closer and closer to the front of my mind with his proximity.

"Leah can take care of things here; she's more than prepared to take the lead." Jake's nonchalant attitude sounded so convincing. "And I'll be able to hear them if I really need to." he assured me, obviously trying to make me feel better. I could feel Edward's uncomfortable gazes while I listened to Jacob ramble. I watched his lips move as he spoke, I licked my bottom lip thinking about how he would taste and as the thought crossed my mind, Edward's eyes shot daggers at me. The shield Bella had been using to keep my thoughts private had obviously been retracted. For Edward's sake I tried to bury the stray thoughts deep within my mind.

"Quil still has a few more years to keep phasing, Embry and Seth both enjoying college too much to stop." he said laughing all the previous worries out of his mind. I faked a laugh still trying to regain my composure from the silent encounter I shared with Edward.

I sat quietly thinking to myself _'if I only had more time with Jake, I could show him that I belong with him.'_ Then it hit me, _'I could stay with Charlie and Sue in Forks until I was ready to tell Jake_'.

"No." Edward said firmly at me. "Absolutely not Renesmee, it will be another fifty years before anyone forgets about us. It's a safety precaution. We don't want anyone recognizing your name and someone might snoop around."

"Then let me change my name!" I spat, my own voice shocking me. I had no idea I was so adamant about staying, "I know it's not ideal, but I want to stay here. I know you worry about my safety, but you have to understand, I am not a child anymore!" I screamed at him recovering from the initial shock. Fuming I took a deep breath and regained control of my emotions, "I know that was completely counterproductive and I'm sorry. I just don't understand why I have to leave. No one has seen me in years. They won't recognize me unless they see you." I paused grasping the reality of what I was saying, "Daddy, you have to let me go. Let me stay here." I pleaded.

Edward sighed and gazed at my mother. She shrugged and shook her head in defeat. Jacob held me as I shook with both anger and fear. "Let's talk about this at home Renesmee." Bella said gently placing one hand on me and the other on Jacob's arm to urge him to take me back to the house.

As we approached the house I asked to be excused to have a minute to myself and asked Bella to shield me until I was ready. I held my face in my hands as I tried to understand why I needed Jacob so much. My body and my soul ached for him. I could hear my heart screaming for him when I thought of him and at the sight of his body; my thoughts would go where my body wish it could. I wasn't ready to tell him, but I couldn't risk being away from him either. Again I was fighting back tears, but I knew I had to face them. I had to know what all the secrets were about.

Jacob had been pacing along the length of the living room with Edward standing frozen like a marble statue. Bella glided over beside Edward as she heard me approach quickly.

"Tell me." I said standing in the living room fighting back the tears.

"Ness-I think you should sit for this one." Edward said gently, "You too Jacob."

I saw Jacob look at Edward with confusion written all over his face, but sat on the couch beside me.

"Renesmee, I will be honest with you, we have to see Carlisle." Edward said hesitating, "and we took your feelings on the matter into consideration." he paused and looked directly at Jacob, "and Jacob will accompany us there as this also seems to concern him."

"What do you mean?" Jacob interrupted clearly as baffled as I was.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together the past two years and it wasn't until recently that we noticed it." Edward paused to let us digest his words. "You were supposed to stop aging when you were seven, but there are changes about you." Jacob's eyes widened with confusion and worry.

"Impossible." Jacob said quietly almost speaking to himself. My mouth opened to say something, but I couldn't put the words together. The reality of the situation came in waves and I felt dizzy.

"Renesmee, it appears that you're still changing and more recently-the longer we stay here, the changes seem to be accelerating." My thoughts were incomprehensible, _'I was changing, I didn't notice? What is happening to me?'_ I felt my world spinning out of control-then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter is almost done. So do what you do best and PLEASE tell me what you think!**


	5. Responsible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Characters and this Universe.  
Just borrowing it from Stephenie Meyer.  
No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Responsible**

_"As life goes on I'm starting to learn  
More and more about responsibility  
And I realize that  
Everything I do is  
Affecting the people around me  
So I want to take this time out  
To apologize for things that  
I've done things and  
That haven't occurred yet"  
-Akon "Sorry, Blame It On Me"_

I was dizzy when I opened my eyes again. A cold towel was pressed against me and Bella's heart shape face was inches from my face. "Edward." she called not taking her eyes off me, her honey colored eyes filled with concern. As I sat up, I could hear Jacob muttering something unintelligible along with a few words that should not be used in polite conversation. He was pacing in the dining room on the phone with someone.

"Right, yes, this does change things." Jacob said with urgency as he turned to face the living room I met his gaze. "Listen, I have to go, hurry. We will have a lot to discuss." Jacob said quickly into the phone.

"Nessie?" his husky voice called out to me as he entered the room. My breath quicken in response to the sound of his voice. My fluttering heart skipped a beat giving me away to my parents. I stood up eager to see him, "I'll be in your room packing your bag. I'll let you talk to your dad." he said making me aware that he had already been filled in.

Jacob didn't wait for my response and by the time I had processed what he was saying he was already in my room. I understood that I needed to focus on processing the information that Edward was going to give me, but my human hormones had a mind of their own. I could think of nothing but Jacob's body and how every ripple on his back contracted as he moved up the stairs.

Edward had emerged into the living room from another part of the house ignoring my thoughts and said, "Nessie, we're going to leave for Ireland in the morning as planned. Jacob is coming along and we need Carlisle to take a look at both of you. When we have more answers you can chose what you would like to do, and much more will be explained to you once we have this problem under control." Edward said to me trying to be as efficient as possible with telling me our plans.

My mind raced ahead of my voice. _'How is this possible? When did this happen? And why didn't I notice it.'_ I glimpsed at my reflection in the glass and I gasped-I had changed, my hips were fuller and my legs appeared to be longer, could it be, I look older! A small change, but a change no less, and I wasn't suppose to change.

"It was when you started spending so much time with Jacob." he replied answering my thoughts and I felt my cheeks flush. I hadn't noticed the changes because I was too consumed by Jake. I inhaled slowly trying to make the words make sense. I was changing because Jacob and I were spending too much time together? I reeled the thought in my head over and over again but it made no sense, but it was clear that I was not the only one who was confused. No one had answers.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but we will find answers. The only thing we can do is prepare for our trip. Jacob needs to make preparations for his absence; so they'll be here soon so you should go help your mother." he said looking at his watch. "And could you try to keep your thoughts to yourself." he said exasperated.

Following Edward's instructions I went to the kitchen and found Bella zipping back and forth between the pantry, the counter and the refrigerator. All five burners on the stove were turned on; I could smell the starch in the air as the pasta cooked and the spices being released into the tomato sauce. I noticed that a few large empty boxes of pasta were on the counter along with empty bottles of sauce. I could also smell the asparagus cooking slowly with rice. Bella swiftly opened a package of meat and the scent of raw lamb permeated the air.

Investigating the items on the counter I searched for something to do and found packages of chicken. The Italian seasoning, spinach and cream of mushroom sat beside it on the counter. I knew by the ingredients that she had intended for the chicken to be a baked chicken Florentine, Paul's favorite dish clearly indicating that Paul and the wolves were coming. I speculated that Rachel and Billy were coming over with the pack. It was only natural that the Blacks were coming over to be with Jacob before we left.

As I surveyed the kitchen and found the amount of food Bella was trying to prepare and I realized that we were not entertaining the older werewolves, but all of them and maybe even a few human children. I started cooking the chicken as I thought of which guests could be arriving in a little over an hour. Bella's vampire speed allowed her to multi-task so well that a meal this magnitude would have taken a human at least an entire day to finish. I could smell the different meats and vegetables that Bella had baking. I never understood why our kitchen was so large until today. We had to be prepared in case we decided to invite an entire pack of wolves into our home.

I inhaled deeply trying to make out each dish, seared lamb, baby red potatoes with rosemary and thyme and a broccoli and cauliflower casserole in one oven, the chicken cooking perfectly in the other and beef wellington under the stove. Bella had taken the peppers I had chopped and tossed it in truffle oil undoubtedly to go with the beef wellington.

Assessing the kitchen I saw that she had also prepared a salad and had started on a cake and cookies. It seemed she had everything under control; I took the opportunity to run upstairs to talk to Jacob.

"Jake?" I called as I reached my room. He didn't answer, but I saw his large back facing the window staring out into the dusk.

"You shouldn't get close to me." he said his voice low and gruff. It sent chills down my spine to hear his voice making me edge closer to him defying his very words.

"Don't say that, this could be nothing." my voice shook, but I felt the strong emotion behind them. "You're my best friend-I can't stay away from you."

He turned and fell to the ground his face in his hands, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." his body shook with fear. "What if it's my fault?" he asked looking at me for the first time mortified. My strong, confident, slightly cocky best friend crumbled in front of me and I felt my heart ache with him. I stepped closer to him, holding back the urge to tell him how I truly felt.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter didn't really explain much, but I wanted to show how they lived and  
how Jacob has changed since imprinting on Nessie.  
So, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. A Corner in the Universe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Characters and this Universe.  
Just borrowing it from Stephenie Meyer.  
No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Corner in the Universe**

"_Don't get me wrong I'd never say never  
Cause though love can change the weather  
No act of God can pull me away from you"  
- Five for Fighting "Chances"_

Jacob's face was full of despair as he gravely let the idea settle in the air. I crossed the room to touch him, and knelt beside him to look into Jacob's horror stricken face.

"Jake, I don't know what's happening but I can't stay away from you because of some off chance that I am changing due to my proximity to you. I need you Jake, you're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there to hold my hand when Carlisle figures out what's wrong with me." I said sincerely.

Jacob's muscles tightened under my hand, "And what if it is my fault?" he asked morosely.

"I. Don't. Care." I said enunciating every word more firmly than I had intended to. "No matter what, promise me you won't abandon me? I don't care why this is happening, but you can't leave me Jacob." I pleaded, burying my face in his chest.

"I promise." he replied hesitating slightly to pull me on to his lap holding me closer. Knowing Jacob he was probably having an internal debate with himself trying to decide if that was a good idea. I too debated if it was a good idea but for entirely different reasons. I was consumed by the heat that his body emanated as I pressed myself against him. My hands rested lightly on his heart as I listened to the steady beat letting it sooth my uneasy mind.

Thoughts of the impending doom ahead of us passed momentarily, my mind wandered to other thoughts of Jacob. I closed my eyes letting the Jacob's woodsy scent wash over me, conjuring up memories of him. This particular memory was real but typically ended in a variety of fantasies.

_I summon up the memory of his nearly naked body moving toward me in the forest surrounding his house in La Push. He practically glided toward me in a graceful, fluid motion that it was a surprise that it had come from such a bulky build. Jacob's full lips were turned up into a smile, watching me as I slowly stepped toward the invisible line between us. _

"_You're never going to get past me Ness." he chuckled, his voice husky._

_I smiled at him taking a step back toward my side of the invisible boundary line. "And what makes you think that?" I asked innocently._

"_Because…" his voice coaxed sweetly, "I know you. You are so easy to read."_

"_Jacob, I think…" I paused for dramatic effect, "I think you're scared that I've finally beaten you at your own game."I laughed._

_Jacob's eyes locked on mine, "I don't think so." his eyes slowly drinking in my body. _

As the memory ended and my fantasy began; _"I don't think you're ready to take me" he taunted._

"_If that were the case then we wouldn't be standing here, I think it's you who won't be able to handle me." I replied coyly. "My intentions Jacob Black are clear." my voice became sultry as I stalked toward him._

_Jacob never taking his eyes off me took this as a signal that our little game was over. He closed the gap between us and pulled me into his arms. My hands automatically grasped his back to return the embrace, his lips crashing down on mine simultaneously. _

_Jacob's large hand found its way into my long bronze curls pulling me in closer while the other gently placed on my back. The kiss ignited a spark inside me as my body instinctively curved to fit his. _

_My hand traveled to the back of his neck while my other hand traced the outline of his bicep. _

_Jacob pulled away moving his lips to my neck as he placed a trail of kisses along my neck down to my collar bone. I let my head tilt back giving him easier access. _

"_Jake."I moaned my voice barely above a whisper. Jacob's hands ran up my sides letting them memorize my body's response to his kisses. As his fingers gingerly tried to unbutton my shirt but his strength and impossibly large hands were no match for my shirt. The buttons popping off my clothes…_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward bellowed from another part of the house and I quickly realized that I had practically been screaming my fantasy at him. Jacob jumped under me in surprise, his internal musings also interrupted. He glanced down at me with a questioning look; I shrugged pretending to be confused as well as I replaced the thoughts of Jacob to reciting the dictionary.

Jacob's large body was leaning against my bed, his legs crossed under him. I curled myself further inside him, his head leaning against the top of my head as I touched his face showing him images of us. I flashed them in his mind to burn the memories in his mind; to show him I didn't regret my time with him. We sat silently that way until we heard two cars turn on to the driveway and the pounding of paws on the moist earth.

I untangled myself from him to get up from the floor; I found my luggage fully prepared by the door noticing it for the first time since entering the room over an hour ago. Jacob had finished packing my bags before I had even gotten upstairs to see him. We moved silently through the house to meet the current and retired wolves along with Jacob's family.

Edward was already at the door when we came down the stairs. I watch Quil emerge from the forest in a pair of faded jeans then a minute later Leah in a black button down shirt dress. Leah had blossomed into a strong, kind, beautiful woman since she met Koku. She was not the same Leah I had grown up knowing, now the animosity she had toward Sam had completely dissipated.

The two cars which I recognized instantly were the Audi Q7 hybrid, which belonged to Paul and the restored 2006 Toyota Aurion that belonged to Claire. The mint condition candy apple red car had a custom body kit and hood put in along with custom painted graphics. It had a tribal wolf design painted in a slightly different shade of red, complete with all the new technology, a leather interior with red stitching, 18-inch rims and to top it off it had an engine that Jacob, Embry and Rosalie built from the ground up.

The Aurion had been a gift from Quil. Quil with the help of the other pack members and Rosalie had re-done the entire car for Claire's 16th birthday last year. Claire stepped out of the driver's seat in a printed floral gauze dress with a dark brown leather jacket shaking her head, "Paul, since when do you drive slowly?" she asked.

"I wasn't driving slowly," Paul retorted, "You just wanted to drive entirely too fast." he stated with a smirk.

Claire didn't look like the kind of girl that would be into cars, but with the company she kept it wasn't a surprise. Claire was stunningly beautiful, her normal pin straight black hair was wavy today and was half pinned with a plain black clip, the pale pink wedge shoes stood out against her tanned skin and her long legs making her an ideal model.

Claire was the cheerleader captain at Quiluete Tribal High School and a model student but she was much tougher than most people gave her credit for. She stood tall at 5-foot 7-inches, a good four inches taller than I did, but around the wolves she looked normal. I rushed down the stairs to meet my best girlfriend shocked to see her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked elated with a mix of confusion.

"You didn't think I was going to let you leave without seeing you first did you?" she stated matter-of-factly smiling at me. I laughed practically forgetting the real reason why the other wolves were now at my house. She turned to Quil, "I wasn't driving too fast for you was I?" she asked him innocently.

"Ha! Like you could out run me?" he joked as he and Jacob helped Billy out of the car. "And I think you might have made Billy and Koku sick with the way you swerve in and out of traffic."

Billy played along and made a motion like he was going to throw up before laughing along with them. Claire had walked to the trunk of her car pulling out a shirt and shoes for Quil tossing it him playfully. I noticed that Claire had made her own additions to the back bumper; Quil's tattoo on one side, the words 'devoveo vobis', the Latin translation to 'devoted to you', across the back and a different Quileute marking I did not recognize on the other side was in the same shade of red as the wolf that ran on the side of her car.

Quil caught the clothes effortlessly and dashed past her kissing her quickly before throwing on the shirt. A split second of jealousy passed me as I watched them, it wasn't long ago that Quil and Claire's relationship was like mine and Jacob's.

"Claire, if we had let you lead I would have you clean the back seat of our car." Rachel chimed laughing opening the door revealing the six-year old twins, Alessandra and Altea.

"They don't have as much tolerance to car sickness as the rest of us." The wolves howled with laughter. Claire finally caught off guard by Rachel. I rearranged my shocked expression when I saw the two smiling faces of the twins practically jumping out of the car.

Alessandra and Altea ran up to the house straight into Bella's arms, they were constant visitors to our home with Rachel. The group that had gathered outside started walking up to the porch with Jacob helping Billy toward the door. The medical world had advanced so much over the last decade that Billy was practically walking on his-own again.

Jacob heard the purr of two other cars as it approached the hidden path. When his head snapped up upon hearing them I listened for what had caught his attention. The familiar sound of Sam's car was clear but the other car was new. I could tell from the heavy beating of the paws on the ground that Dan was leading, with the car I didn't recognize following him closely while Jesse and Andrew flanked either side of Sam's car.

A minute later I could see the driver of the mystery car. It was Collin driving the silver Spyker D12, without a doubt a remake of the 2006 model, but from the purr of the engine I could tell it was not running on gasoline like most cars these days. Sam's car was the least flamboyant of the cars on my driveway, an onyx black GMC Yukon.

Jacob, Bella, Quil, Leah and I went to greet the new arrivals. Quil phased to speak to the other wolves to get an update on what they missed while in human form. Sam looked as young as ever, only the addition of the small wrinkle lines on his face gave him away. He gave Jacob a quick nod as he and Emily stepped out of the car, Bella swiftly greeting Emily with a tight embrace. Levi and Jordan leap out of the car laughing.

"Jake! Nessie!" Levi beamed and eight-year old Jordan grinned at us, both the spitting image of Sam.

"Levi, my man!" Jacob said giving Levi a high-five and ruffled Jordan's long black hair.

"Hi boys! Go inside, the twins are already here. They'll beat you to the television." I exclaimed, their excitement contagious. With that the boys bounded up the stairs laughing.

I was glad to see my other family, and even with the circumstances at hand I felt myself relax and enjoy the moment with them.

Collin, Laura, Jared and Kim piled out of the Collin's car, Jared carrying little Michelle. Laura was the newest to the pack life and this was her first time in our home; gawking slightly at Emily, hugging and laughing with Bella easily as they walked into the house. Kim wrapped an arm around Laura to comfort her, guiding her into the house. I began following Kim and Laura into the house when Jacob motioned for Jared to hand Michelle to me. I knew the time had come for the wolves to talk in private. Collin joined Sam by Leah's side waiting for the other wolves to emerge from the forest while Jared spoke to Jacob briefly before they joined the larger group. Just I disappeared into the house I saw the four massive figures of the remaining wolves emerge from the forest.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been awhile since my last update! But don't worry. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner!  
I had a rough time wrapping up the chapter and finding time to write was nearly impossible.  
To my Beta, baysidebird88, thank you! You're awesome!  
My Readers, I thank you for being patient with me and I appreciate all of you for your continued support!  
With that said, please **REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, ADD...**Thanks for READING!


	7. Guilty by Association

**A/N: First I'd like to do a shout out to my AWESOME BETA, BaysideBird88.  
My close friend EAH, my Rosalie, thank you!  
And my REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU! I blow you kisses in true Alice fashion.  
Yes, I am much like a pixie, standing at 4'10".**

And last but not least,  
I am Betaing a story called My Natural Path by Jakes Girl 4EVA.  
Check it out. I just started betaing it and  
I'm not caught up yet! SORRY JG! LOL…

**That's it! On to the chapter…**

**Love,  
VB**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Characters and this Universe.  
Just borrowing it from Stephenie Meyer.  
No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guilty by Association**

"There's nothing without you.  
The days once had are through.  
I'm lost, broken, confused  
But I won't give up on you"

-Mest _Lost, Broken, Confused_

* * *

**Jacob POV:**

We strolled around the house into the over-sized garage, giving us more distance from the main section of the Cullen home. We absentmindedly stood in a loose circle with Leah on my right and Sam on my left.

Running through my mental check list I realized that since most of the older wolves had stopped phasing, and seven of them were currently not living at the reservation, we were going to be short handed.

I silently cursed myself for sending Embry, Seth and Tucker to search for other descendants of Quileute shape-shifters. We have more than enough wolves to protect everyone in La Push but Mitch was doing his residency in Seattle and the three in Florida it left Forks unprotected.

Knowing Leah, I trusted that they had all been informed, and the wolves would return soon enough. Collin to my knowledge had already stopped phasing, but he had mentioned that he was still able to do it in an emergency. Slightly relieved I knew that once the others were back they could resume protecting Forks.

Furious at myself for getting too comfortable with the quiet demeanor of the past few years I clenched my teeth feeling the rumble of the wolf inside me wanting to be let out. I had not felt fury like this in at least ten years. Controlling the wolf inside me had not been this difficult since I had imprinted fifteen years ago.

_Renesmee_.

Instantly I felt like I had been hit by the strongest tranquilizer known to man. Merely thinking of her calmed the frenzy I had felt only moments ago.

Deciding that now would be just as good a time as any to tell all of them the news and the plan they were to carry out in my absence.

Clearing my throat I immediately had their full attention. Speaking in wolf form would have been easier for the pack, but the wolf inside of me could be causing her changes and I couldn't risk accelerating the changes any more. On top of knowing I was probably responsible I knew that if I had chosen to phase I would only have to explain it again to Sam and Billy. In fear that my calm resolve would crumble upon retelling it more than once I opted for the way that would inform the most people in the shortest amount of time.

"As you all know I will be leaving with the Cullens for Ireland tomorrow. Nessie has started aging again and we don't have any answers. I will need everyone's help to get this mystery solved. Leah, you, will be in charge until I return." I spoke in a monotone voice, roughly resembling someone reading from a teleprompter.

Turning toward the retired wolves to address them I said, "Sam, you'll have to inform the elders with Billy and see if they know anything. Jared, you'll have to do as much of the research as you can about the old legends and see if you can find anything about the power of-well you know. It'll be a long shot, but we need as much information as we can."

We never used the word imprint out loud out of habit due to Nessie's superhuman hearing. We decided long ago that she would need to come to terms with the pull on her own before I stepped in to tell her the whole story.

Sam and Jared nodded solemnly.

"Paul, Collin, you'll have to keep watch on the wives and children. It's better if they are all in one place; easier to keep them safe just in case anyone tries to take advantage of the Cullen's absence." I directed at them.

"The house is large enough to accommodate all the families. I think will make it easier to have everyone stay at my place while you're gone." Collin piped.

"Yes, that would be most helpful Collin." I replied, "Thank you. And just in case of an emergency you'll be able to alert the other wolves the fastest."

"What about Koku and Claire, should they stay with them as well?" Quil asked inquisitively.

"As much as I think it would be easier for everyone to stay in one place I don't think it's wise to have everyone stay at Collin's." I revered as I turned to the wolves phasing, "since most of you will be sleeping in the Den when you're not on your shift I would say that that would be the best place for Koku and Claire."

"Right, we don't want to frighten the kids after all." Andrew, the largest of the young wolves, joked. He reminded me of a strange combination of Quil and Seth growing up.

The Den, the house most of us shared on the reservation had been custom built for us. Esme had designed the home for us shortly before they left for London.

The dark wood house blended into the forest in La Push with its narrow windows and the trees growing too closely to the back porch. The slender dirt path we had worn down to produce a semblance of a drive way was hidden behind my old garage.

From the outside the house looked like any other single family split-level home on the reservation. The only differences that could be easily spotted were the front door and the enormous garage. The red door was larger than most, standing at eight feet and the standard one car garage had been replaced with two oversized garage doors.

The first floor was more for show; most of it was taken up by the garage as it slopped down one level before curving around another three levels to the basement. The ground level also held a small living area. The foyer hid a wide staircase behind a set of double doors that posed as a closet.

The living room contained one couch and an old television that didn't work. The dining room directly against a set of stairs leading "upstairs" to empty rooms opened into a small kitchen with Billy's old stove and refrigerator filled with nothing but a couple of bottles of water.

Esme felt it was necessary to keep appearances in case someone decided to check up on me, the prodigal son of Billy Black, respected tribal elder.

A majority of the actual house was built underground. The seemingly plain house had a grand stone interior with high ceilings and a parking garage that could house at least half a dozen cars.

Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth and I had shouldered the expense for the younger wolves since most of us had more than enough money to build the house. Alice's talent with the stock market had come in handy many times. She turned the money we had given her into a small fortune for each of us over the years.

Leah now looking at the phasing wolves interrupted the laughing that followed Andrew's comment. "Jacob, I don't think you should go to Ireland alone." she said matter-of-factly.

"No, Leah. You will be short handed as it is. I'm not taking anyone with me."

"Jacob it won't be that bad. Quil and I can lead doubles so you can take Jesse with you. It will make me feel better to have someone with you who can communicate with us while you're in your human form." Leah said not backing down. I understood her point and knew that it made perfect sense but I couldn't neglect the nagging feeling that someone was out to get my family.

"Jake, I know you want us to be safe, but we need you and Ness safe. You're the alpha and your bloodline is important to the tribe." Sam added to drive the point; I hated Sam and Leah's new camaraderie. My old alpha and my beta ganging up against me, it was a low blow and they knew I couldn't ignore their points.

"Alright, but I want all of you to rotate doing doubles. Leah, Quil, I know you can handle it, but I need Andrew and Dan to be just as prepared since I'm not sure how long this will take." I explained needing them to understand that I may not return.

"Fine." Leah said exasperated at me knowing I had made up my mind and that she had to follow my orders.

"Jesse, you brought your passport right?" Leah asked turning to Jesse.

"Yes." he replied nonchalantly making it obvious that their plan was premeditated.

I looked up to see Leah's smug face, but ignored her. Instead speaking to the rest of the pack I mustered what was left of my patience and said "Okay, with that settled, on to other more important things."

"Like the fact that you're leaving a _girl_ in charge?" Andrew teased earning a growl from Leah.

"Really Lee? That's all you got?" Quil taunted. "I mean come on Jake! She's gotten all soft on us!"

The younger wolves tried to contain their laughter while the retired wolves used their humanity to their advantage, doubling over with laughter, knowing Leah wouldn't hurt them now.

"Quil I'd put your money where your mouth is." Leah said with a smirk. "Or do I have to remind you that you Imp- well you went soft a long time ago!" she barked.

Jesse laughed openly at this remark egging it on, "Claire-Bear." he said in a high pitch voice. "I'd take Leah over someone who gets pushed around by Claire." he retorted.

"We're really going with those jokes?" Quil said impatiently. Imprint jokes were common, but the banter usually only lasted a few seconds before someone got punched. It took so much more to piss off the older wolves that the younger wolves often tested their patience just to see how far they could take it.

I heard the older wolves snickering knowing what was coming when I motioned toward Quil and Leah. I could tell they were dying to hit the two wolves, but wanted my approval given the circumstance. Within a millisecond of my fingers twitching in a silent command Quil had Jesse pinned to the ground breaking a few of his fingers while Leah's fist connected with Dan's nose.

"Ah! We're still faster." Quil said smugly twisting Jesse's arm, "And we didn't even have to phase."

"We could have, and gotten to them faster, but then we'd just make a mess." Leah said laughing.

Sighing I realized that we could talk later, but right now we needed to enjoy being a family since I didn't know when I would be home to see them again. The uncertainties and unanswered questions still fresh in my mind made me want to cause havoc, but a small sense of ease comforted me as I watched the banter between them.

"Well, I guess that's all we have to talk about. Keep me informed on everything that happens while I'm away. Everyone be on alert, but for now let's just go inside and enjoy Bella's cooking." I said shaking my head as I turned to head back in the direction we came.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of Jacob's point of view? He might make an appearance once in awhile! **

**And I am aware that every chapter has taken me longer and longer to post.  
So I'm paying for it only having 17 reviews! I'm begging! I want to hear from you!  
****But I know you're out there my dedicated readers,  
I don't get a lot of traffic due to the fact that I take forever to update, but still 17 reviews is kind of sad. **

**I really hope you guys like the story so far and you  
****REVIEW, COMMENT, ADD**** or tell others about my story!  
(Not saying you have to, but if you like it I'd love to hear it!)  
Send me a message on your thoughts, ideas anything! **

**Thanks for READING! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO  
VB**


	8. Family Ties

**A/N: Hey guys!  
I know I've been gone for so long, but I promise it was for good reason!  
To my loyal readers, (if you're still out there)  
thank you for the reviews and shout outs!  
BellaFlan thanks for the great review, shout out and  
for having an amazing fanfic  
that kept me entertained during my dry spell.  
To everyone at the Twilight Convention in  
Miami this past weekend  
you have brought me out of my writer's block!  
Esp to Justin and Kiowa  
giving me some much needed muses!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Characters and this Universe.  
Just borrowing it from Stephenie Meyer.  
No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Family Ties

"I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best day with you"

-Taylor Swift _The Best Day_

**Nessie POV**

Claire and I had been sitting close to the fireplace on one side of the living room making a few comments about Tribal School pretending to act normal. In reality we had both been trying to listen for the wolves when a cool breeze swirled past me ever so slightly carrying the scent of moist earth and evergreen trees.

The door had swung open so silently that even my enhanced hearing didn't catch it. It left me feeling faintly dizzy as my mind only associated the scent with Jacob.

I looked up to find the wolves filtering into the doorway making it look narrow against their large frame. The constant gentle pull I felt toward Jacob intensified as he floated through the doorway. It took every ounce of self control I had not to immediately gravitate towards him. The other Quileute men had settled into the conversation in the kitchen easily each one gliding toward their respective women.

The retired wolves joined their wives in the kitchen with Bella. Kim had been desperately trying to feed Michelle while Rachel watched in amusement, feeling no sympathy due to the fact that the twins were much worse.

Laura sat uncomfortably on a high bar stool in the kitchen with Rachel assuming that Bella was less of a threat than Edward. I caught Edward's small smile and give a slight nod as the thought crossed my mind. She relaxed her stiff posture as soon as Collin stood behind her. Not needing to look at who it was I saw her smile as he rubbed absent minded circles on her back soothing her.

Bella and Emily were in deep conversation about Charlie and Sue when Jacob and Quil joined them. Watching my mother talk with Emily it dawned on me that she may look eighteen, but I could see the years of stress and worry over Charlie weigh her down. The golden orbs grew large as Emily described Charlie's latest disaster in the kitchen.

I watched Jared wrapped his arms around Kim and gently placed a kiss on her head before taking Michelle into his arms. Michelle's furrowed brow had smooth as Jared whispered to her. The lips that had been a pout had turned into a smile only angels should have. Curling herself up into his arms, Michelle was temporarily pacified. Kim took this opportunity to feed her and strangely she accepted without protest this time.

Watching their exchange I caught Jacob peering at me from his peripheral vision. Giving him a small smile I turned back toward the living room letting him spend time with Quil and the retired wolves.

Billy, Koku and Edward sat on the other side watching the twins. Koku was lighter skinned than the Quileute men, but his features were very much like theirs. He was Leah's perfect match reminding me of the Chinese yin and yang. He was exactly like Leah but also her exact opposite. She was astoundingly beautiful, outspoken, arrogant and aggressive. He was equally as attractive and assertive but had a quiet and fierce demeanor about him.

Koku was unbelievably patient and kind despite his massive stance, much like the other wolves. He reminded me of Sam in a strange way. I had been informed that he was part Quileute on his mother's side.

He was from another tribe in Canada and had come to visit Seth a few years back and never left. They had met during one of the many expeditions Embry and Seth had taken in search for other Quileute descendants.

Koku fell in love with Leah instantly, her undeniable beauty and the fire she had captivated him. Leah had always been beautiful and loyal, but her anger toward the world and her obvious aversion toward me made me steer clear of her. I expected her to turn him down much like she had with her other suitors. Hate him even, but I was wrong.

Next, Leah became someone I didn't even recognize over a span of a few months as she began forging a strange friendship with the man she barely knew. Their opinions were as contrasting as night and day. They argued about everything, but I came to grasp that it was their way of understanding each other in every way.

At first the changes were small and seemingly insignificant, but it was the start of the long list of changes I was going to have to get use to in a short amount of time. It started with her short jet-black hair which she stopped cutting as soon as he arrived. Then it was her volatile temper which became controlled and she became as calm as a Buddhist monk. Her passive-aggressive hatred toward me ceased over night, confusing me.

Leah became more and more like the Leah I had heard stories about. She made amends with Emily and even became Jordan's godmother. The final straw had been when she and Sam even became close friends. When I asked Jacob, he merely shrugged and said she finally met her match, quickly changing the subject that I knew not to ask again.

Looking at Leah now, I saw the girl that Sam had fallen in love with so many years ago. She had taken a seat on Koku's lap leaning her head casually on his neck listening to their conversation.

Billy's booming laugh echoed through the house making everyone turn to look at them.

"Paul, you sure you can handle three in your house? They are so much like Rachel and Rebecca. It worries me." Billy joked.

Paul shook his head laughing, "You're right. I'm going to need to even those odds soon because they have me wrapped around their fingers already."

Alessandra blushed crawling up into Billy's waiting arms while Altea giggled in delight running up to Paul as fast as her chubby legs would let her. As she reached him, Paul scooped her up and swinging her onto his neck causing her to giggle even louder.

Andrew and Jesse had taken a seat beside us joining in on our conversation about the girls at the high school, only knowing our version of the girls they often lusted after. They had been forbidden to fraternize with any of the other Quileute teenagers.

Jesse and Andrew clearly upset with the alpha order often tried to sneak out to the beach looking for loop holes, but without fail they just managed to earn extra patrols with each attempt. My mind drifting to their most recent attempt brought images of the two wolves being scolded like five year-olds. Jacob hovered over them as they hung their head in the Den's living room.

"So, Ness, since we're not allowed to see girls other than you two will you _show_ us others on the the Rez?" Andrew said playfully hinting at my gift earning him a high five from Jesse and a glare from Jacob.

I laughed knowing that he would surely pay for that comment with more than just a glare later. "Andy, you know I can't do that! And I know Jacob, there has to be a good reason why you two aren't allowed to hang out with the girls on the Rez!" I told them mockingly batting my eyelashes at him.

"Well, Nessie as a matter of fact there really isn't, Jakey over there is just trying to make sure our concentration is fully on the job, but really how can we do that with you and Claire Bear looking the way you do!" Andrew's husky voice whispered into my ear leaning closer to me.

I giggled despite the fact that I had no real romantic interest in Andrew. The normalcy of the interaction made me feel like doing a dance. Among the werewolves and vampires was the only place I could feel normal was strange and comforting to know that both my families were here.

"Andy, Andy, Andy…when are you going to learn that Nessie and I will never be interested!" Claire said pulling me away from him winking at Quil from across the room.

"Hey Claire," I heard Andrew purr into her ear easily leaning over me, "I know you're not interested in Jesse over there, but they say I remind _everyone_ of a better version of Quil." he said smirking as his eyes darkened giving her a once over with his eyes.

Despite Claire's dark tanned skin I saw the blush creep from her neck to her high cheek bones. "You wish." She replied refusing to back down while the lack of confidence in her voice was blatantly obvious.

I glanced at Jesse seeing his face fill with amusement at the sight before him barely containing his laughter. I sat sandwiched between Claire and Andrew as the sexual tension emanated from them.

"STOP!" Edward screamed suddenly. Everyone froze as the irrefutable disbelief and anxiety crossed my father's face.

"Bella, shield them, I need to hear the others!" He told her so quickly I barely heard him.

Not a second after Bella pulled the shield around us that Edward screamed, "Jacob! The wolves! Phase! Now!"

Jacob took off running faster than I had ever seen him toward the door, the other wolves close behind him. Jacob became a blur of fur and pieces of fabric as he phased before getting out the door. Leah, who had sprinted out of Koku's lap jumped swiftly over the loveseat phasing in mid-air chasing quickly after him jumping off the open balcony door.

I felt Jesse and Andrew stiffen at Edward's voice in shock only taking a second to bolt toward the balcony door after Leah stripping off shirts and tear away pants as they too launched off the balcony door following Leah's lead.

Dan only managing to strip off his shorts mid-phase as the black and silver fur tore through his thin cotton t-shirt. When the blur of human men and fur stopped Bella ushered everyone into the living room.

"Get closer so I can shield all of you better." she whispered.

The retired wolves had made a loose circle in the living room putting them between us and the door.

"Wait." Edward said concentrating his eyes and brows pursed furiously.

The silence stretched on as I surveyed the room. Michelle clung tightly to Kim while Emily held Laura who had began sobbing as silently as she could manage.

"Vampries." Edward spoke coldly.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Let me know by doing what you do best…**REVIEW!**  
If you do you'll get a preview!


End file.
